AnnaSophia DuneTail
by Minecast Chris
Summary: What happens when AnnaSophia Robb gets teleported into Wizard101? Will her new friends, Christopher DuneTail and Aaron IceBlood, be able to save her from the evil clutches of Malistaire? Or will she spend the rest of her life inside a game? Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Trapped

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with again, ANOTHER FANFICTION! I say I don't want to do more than four but I probably will end up with more than four… This is just a completely random idea I had. I thought: What would happen if I took random celebrities and threw them into random games? Well, here is the answer. This story is going to be AnnaSophia Robb getting thrown into Wizard101. Time to launch Wizard101 and figure out how the game works again! Haven't played the game in ages! Turns out I need to re-install it because it's not on my new PC. If you saw Christopher Dunetail around the game on the 24/8/14 then that was me. I was researching what to do for this.**

_**Chapter 1: Getting Trapped.**_

_**AnnaSophia Robb's POV:**_

It was Sunday and I didn't have anything to do, so I was just relaxing in my backyard. My mobile went off and I checked who it was. Josh Hutcherson. "Hello." "Hey Anna, you got anything on today?" "Nope." "Cool, I wanted to do something different so I thought, why not try a video game with a friend?" "Sounds good, what game?" "Hmm, call me on Skype and I'll try to find something." "Okay, see you in a sec." I hung up and went inside to my PC. I logged into Skype and called Josh. "Found anything?" I asked. "Yeah, it's a free to play game that looks kinda interesting. It's called Wizard101." He sent me a link. I went to the website and clicked 'Play Now.' After going through the quiz to see what school I was in, which I managed to get into the school of life, I created my character and called her Anna StormRider. I downloaded the game and logged in. "So apparently you play as a young wizard in the spiral and in the fights you use cards to cast your spells." Said Josh. "Sounds interesting." I clicked play. But why was I suddenly so tired? "I feel like I need to sleep all of a sudden…" But before Josh could reply, I was unconscious.

"Ugh, what just happened to me? And why do I suddenly feel as if I've had a long nights sleep?" I wondered to myself. It took me a second to realize that I was not in my house anymore. I was behind a tree, in what seemed to NOT be real life. Then I realized that I was inside Wizard101. "How did this happen?" I checked my phone for the time. 5:45PM. I had launched the game at 11:30AM. I went over to a swan-like person who had a name tag above their head. Mr. Lincoln, Registrar. "Excuse me, could you please tell me where I am?" He didn't answer. I waved my hand in front of his face. Still no reaction. "Strange." "What's strange is you. You are in Wizard City, and now you're my prisoner." I turned around to see a tall man called Malistaire. But before I could say anything, I was teleported to a dungeon. "Oh, will someone help me? Or is this how I live the rest of my life? Trapped by some creepy old wizard inside a game."

_**Minecast Chris's POV:**_

"That new outfit looks good! It fits your name, lol." Tey laughed. I had persuaded him to change the colours of his outfit to fit his name, Aaron IceBlood, although his school was balance. (A/N I think its balance, he's an Apprentice Sorcerer.) It was two shades of blue, light blue and a slightly darker blue. I figured it would be good since my outfit kinda fits my school, death. My outfit is black with red trim, so is my new pet dragon, Lord Zeus. Suddenly, I got an alert on the side of my screen. "Your microphone is being sensitive again, I heard that through your speakers as well as my own." Said Tey. "You got it too?" "Yeah." I clicked on it and froze. A very familiar voice to go with the ultra-recognizable name started talking. "Oh, will someone help me? Or is this how I live the rest of my life? Trapped by some creepy old wizard in Wizard City." "Woah woah woah, I knew this game has or used to have Selena Gomez, but AnnaSophia Robb? How'd they get her in the game?" I asked. "Who is AnnaSophia Robb?" Asked Tey. I sighed. "AnnaSophia Robb is an actress, she played as Violet in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and a lot more movies but I mainly know her from Bridge To Terabithia, where she played as Leslie Burke." I said. "Oh, okay." We accepted the quest that the game gave us and followed the marker to Golem Court. "This tower has a dungeon? This is the tutorial tower, since when does it have a dungeon?!" I wondered. We entered the tower and saw Malistaire. "Come to save the alien have you? You'll have to go through my minions first!" He said. "Wait, alien? What the heck?" I asked. "An actress is not an alien, what the hell!" Said Tey. We got pulled into a battle with Malistaire's minions. "Three high level minions against a level 15 death student and a level 8 balance student? This is going to be fun." I said.

_Skip the battle because it would be boring with me writing it. We then have to battle Malistaire after we beat the minions and we barely win that fight._

"That was close." I said. Tey agreed and we went to the back of the room, and down a small hallway. We came around a corner and saw AnnaSophia Robb. But she wasn't an AI in the game. "Wait a second, that's no NPC, that's a real person… WTF?" I said. "Please, help me!" She said. "And it's not coming up with the subtitles either… This probably isn't going to work because I don't have chat unlocked on my account." I said. I started typing. 'You don't look like an AI, who are you?' Obviously it worked, because she saw it. "I'm AnnaSophia Robb, I was going to play Wizard101 with Josh Hutcherson but I went unconscious and woke up here inside the game." She said. "Okay, what the hell." 'So you're the real AnnaSophia Robb?' I typed. "Yes." "Oh my god, that's freaking insane, we are talking to the real person!" I said. "I still don't understand how she got teleported into the game." Said Tey. I nodded even though he couldn't see me over Skype. "Oh and by the way, are Christopher and Aaron your real names?" She asked. 'My name is Chris, yes, but Aaron's name is Tey.' "Okay. What are you two doing playing this at 6:00 in the afternoon?" I was confused, not because she said it was 6:00, but because she didn't know most gamers would probably keep playing the game until they felt like going to bed. 'Well, 6:00PM isn't late for gamers at all. And besides, we are in Australia so it is 11:00AM.' I typed. "Oh. So, can you two help me figure out how to get out of here?" She asked. 'Sure.' I replied. "We don't know if it's even possible to get her out of here." Said Tey. "We gotta try though." I said. "Okay." She followed us out of the tower. "Wait a second, Anna StormRider? That's my character!" She said. "Wow, so she's still logged into the game on her computer." Said Tey. "Wait a second, you don't think the only way to get her out would be for someone the log her out of the game do you?" I asked. "I hope not, I'm not flying to America just to log some actress out of Wizard101." He replied. "I don't even know where she lives anyway, all I know is it's somewhere in New York." 'So, besides maybe logging you out of Wizard101 on your computer, how do you think we can get you out?' I asked. "You've played more of this than me, I'll have to leave it to you to figure out." She said. This was going to take a while. "Hmm, why not make this more interesting and record for YouTube? It would probably make up for me not getting my membership back again and not completing the play through." I said. "Sounds good." I launched FRAPS and we got to work.

_**Bugsy1ninja's POV:**_

I loaded up Bandicam because I felt like doing some more videos on my channel, since I only had one so far. "Alright, I've got Bandicam open and ready." I said. "Okay." I heard Chris typing. 'We also do YouTube videos so you don't mind if we record this do you? I was just thinking it would make up for my unfinished play through.' "Sure, that sounds cool." "Okay, 3, 2, 1, and Action." He said. I started recording. "G'Day Casters my name is Chris and I'm here with Tey and today we are back, in Wizard101. Tey has not hacked the game and I have not gotten my membership back but we have got a new adventure. AnnaSophia Robb was randomly teleported into the game and now we have to rescue her. So welcome, to AnnaSophia Dunetail. Or whatever the fuck Tey is going to call it lol." I laughed. I would have to figure that out. "I could call it AnnaSophia IceBlood but I don't want to have basically the same title as you." I said. "Lol, we'll figure it out later." He said. 'Say hello to the Casters.' Said Chris in chat. "Hey Casters, I'm AnnaSophia Robb and I'm trapped inside this damn game. Sorry for swearing." She said. 'It's okay, we swear a lot more than that.' Replied Chris. 'Yeah, he just said f*** at the beginning of the video.' I typed. "Ah okay." "Lol, so this is going to be an interesting adventure since we don't actually know what to do. The only thing I can think of is logging Anna out of the game on her computer because Anna StormRider here is her character." Said Chris. Fortunately for us, Malistaire appeared in front of us. "Shit, what is he doing back, we just defeated him to get Anna out of the dungeon!" I said. "You fools think you can return this alien back to her world? The only way to do that is to complete a bunch of extremely difficult challenges in each of the realms in the Spiral. Challenges that will defeat you with ease." He said. "Wait, that means we will probably need membership. Well fuck." Said Chris. "We will beat whatever challenges you throw at us Malistaire, and I will return to Earth." Said Anna. Malistaire just laughed and disappeared. "I wonder if Anna doesn't need membership because she's a part of the game right now?" I wondered. "Well, I hope we can all work around the membership because I don't fancy the idea of Malistaire winning today." Said Chris. I marked the first challenge on my quest helper and we followed the arrow to Triton Avenue, stopping at the shopping district so that Anna could get a deck of cards and a wand.

"Crap, wait up you two." Said Chris as we got to Triton Avenue. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Because I just reinstalled the game, it's having to download the area lol." I laughed. 'Chris is downloading the area because he just re-downloaded the game to his new computer.' I typed to Anna. "Okay." She said. "Alright, I'm here." He said. We continued to follow the arrow through the area, sticking to the pathways to not get into a battle. It led us to the teleporter that took us down to the Kraken. "Oh great, the millionth time I have fought the Kraken…" Said Chris. I laughed.

_The battle went well, we found out that Anna is high level and has some very strong cards, along with a lot of health and mana._

_**AnnaSophia Robb's POV:**_

After we defeated the Kraken, the marker updated and we followed it to the next challenge. 'Get ready for a hard fight, if the Kraken was the first battle, than we are probably screwed.' Said Christopher DuneTail, Wizard City Protector. We got to a cave that had a broken gate and a skull on it. 'Oh no, the Haunted Cave.' "That doesn't sound good." I said. We went in and it was definitely a haunted cave. "I don't like the look of this." I said. 'I don't like the enemies here.' Said Chris. I followed them to a tower at the other end of the cave. 'Stormdrain Tower. We are screwed.' We went in and found a Field Guard and Lord Nightshade.

_Difficult battle, Aaron IceBlood died and had to be revived by Christopher DuneTail, sacrificing 200 of his HP to heal 700 of Aaron's HP. Then Chris used a ghoul to heal some of his HP._

"That wasn't a good fight, I am not looking forward to the harder bosses." I said. 'Agreed.' Replied Chris.

**I hope you enjoyed that, tell me what you think of this type of story! I was thinking of making it a series so when I'm done this one I will go bring another celebrity into another game!**

**-Minecast Chris **


	2. Chapter 2: Krokotopia

**G'Day Casters, I'm back in AnnaSophia DuneTail for chapter 2! Wow, feels weird writing such a low number after doing so much in Dragoncast Productions… lol! This might not be perfect because I will be going via wiki info and playthroughs and stuff because I have only been to about 3 or 4 member only areas in Wizard101, and I only have 2 of them unlocked with crowns. So I don't really know the bosses in the game! And considering we will be going to Krokotopia this time… I've only been there in the test realm and from cheating my way in. Legit of course, I don't hack.**

_**Chapter 2: Krokotopia**_

_**Christopher DuneTail's POV:**_

We healed up, Anna got some new equipment, and we set off for the next fight. The arrow took us to Ravenwood. "Hang on, the only thing in Ravenwood besides the schools is Bartleby. So does that mean we're going to Krokotopia or something now?" I wondered. "Wait, what?" Asked Tey. "Oh, you don't know, do you? Bartleby has a world gate inside him that you can go to other places around the spiral from. Although Wizard City is the only place you can get to without membership or unlocking the other places with crowns. Unless you cheat your way in like I have done multiple times. If you teleport to a friend who is there, it will download the area. Then do it again and you will be in the membership zone. That's the only way I've been to Krokotopia outside the test realm." I said. "Oh, well, let's hope we can get through without membership. I don't think we can add Anna as a friend and teleport to her." Tey said. I laughed and led the two into the giant tree. 'Alright, now is the moment of truth to whether or not we can get to membership areas to help you without actually having membership.' I typed. "Let's hope it works, I don't think I'll make it without your help." Said Anna. "Alright, let's go." I said. I went up to the door and pressed X. I selected Krokotopia and clicked the button. "Yay, it works!" I said as the game loaded up Krokotopia. "Sweet." Said Tey, doing the same. We ended up in the desert world and kept going with the quest. The marker led us into the pyramid, and then all the way to Krokhotep. "Oh shit, this guy is a rank 4 boss. The Kraken and Lord Nightshade were rank 3!" I said, looking at the Wizard101 wikia I had on my third monitor. "Well shit." Said Tey. 'Alright, this will be hard. Rank 4 boss, 800 health, ice school. Get ready Anna' I typed. But there were players behind us who obviously weren't expecting to see a real person in the game. "Alright, I'm ready." She said. 'What the heck? Is that a real person?' Asked someone in chat. "Oh great. Yes, I'm a real person. I'm stuck in this damn game and these two are helping me get out. So either you help out too or stay out of our way." Said Anna. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting that from Anna." I said. Tey laughed. We entered the boss room. "There he is with his Sokkwi High Guard." I said. "Don't provoke me, Wizard. I was just thinking about letting you live. In my service, of course..." Said Krokhotep. "Oh please, go to hell you fuckin' bitch." I said, pressing next. We started the fight with the two enemies.

_Really hard fight. Aaron died again and got revived by Chris again. Then Chris died but AnnaSophia cast a unicorn to heal the whole team. Chris used a second sacrifice to heal AnnaSophia because she got to low health. The group won the battle but Aaron had been defeated._

"Well that was not good. We are really going to have to level up for the next bosses." I said. "Yeah, at least we get loads of XP from this." Said Tey. He was right, I had already gone from level 15 to level 17 just from the four bosses we fought. 'Alright, before we go to the next one I'm going back to Wizard City to learn some new spells.' I typed. "Okay." Said Anna. "Tey, the school of balance is here in Krokotopia, you should head there to get some new spells. If you can." I said. "Alright." He said. I went to the gate and found myself back in Wizard City. I then went to the school of death. "Sweet! I can learn Vampire!" I said. "Noice." Said Tey. "Very noice indeed, 350 damage, swap half to selfheal." We went back to meet up with Tey in Krokotopia and do the next fight.

_**AnnaSophia Robb's POV:**_

I followed Chris and Aaron to the next battle. _King Shemet Djeserit, sounds lovely._ I thought to myself. 'Rank 4 boss, 825 health, storm school.' Said Chris. "Oh that's just great." I said, rolling my eyes. 'Let's just get this over and done with.' Said Aaron. We entered the room. There was the boss with his Risen Djeserit. "You must be mad to challenge someone as great as me!" I laughed. "We can take you down easy dude."

_Not too much harder than the previous fight. Aaron was the first to die, as usual. Should probably level up. AnnaSophia revived him. Surprisingly, AnnaSophia went down even though she had the most health and was really high level. (Level 60) Chris used sacrifice and revived her. Then he went down, being revived by AnnaSophia. The boss was beaten with everyone on low health._

"Few, that was bad." I said. 'Very bad.' Said Aaron. 'At least you survived that one Tey.' Chris said. I laughed. Chris made his character laugh too. 'Let's heal up before the next fight.' I nodded and we went back outside the pyramid. We collected pips to regain our health and mana then just ha d a rest. They probably didn't need it but I was in the game doing all this stuff, not sitting at a keyboard like the players.

We had a few minutes rest. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go." I said. They agreed and we went back to the pyramid. "Oh shite, Krokopatra." I said. 'Oh s***! A rank 5 boss, 1,200 health, storm school. Minion: Karanahn Queen Guard.' Said Chris. "Damnit, that's more health than even you have. I've got more but still, I won't be able to do it if you guys both die and I can't revive you!" I said. 'We'll do our best. Oh and no, from leveling up I have gotten more health. If I was still level 15 with 1,014 health, she'd kill me. But I've got more now.' Said Chris. "Okay, let's do this." I said. We entered.

"Who dares enter my inner sanctum? You! A member of the Order of the Fang?"

"No doubt you've come for the Krokonomicon..."

"It shall never fall into your foul hands. Prepare to be vanquished!"

"Um, what?" I asked. 'They're obviously not sentient, unlike Malistaire. They're just saying what they were programmed to say.' Said Chris. I nodded and we got into the fight. Chris was on the first square this time, not Aaron. Aaron was in the last spot out of the three of us, meaning he probably wasn't going to be focused on as much.

_Ultra hard fight. Chris went down first, but got revived by Tey who had leveled up enough to get a healing spell to heal teammates. Tey then went down, being revived by Chris. Chris then used his new Vampire spell to get some of his health back. AnnaSophia healed the entire group just as Chris and Tey were about to die, and as she was getting low on health too. In the end they beat Krokopatra with almost no life left._

"Your triumph means nothing, AnnaSophia Robb! You shall never possess the Krokonomicon!"

"I sealed the Krokonomicon in the Sarcophagus of the Souls long ago. When the Dark One woke me, imagine his dismay to find the Sarcophagus had already been taken."

"Much like the dismay I see on your face! I hope the Order enjoys your victory, hollow as it is..."

_Krokopatra's laughter echoes in the empty chamber, until silence reigns at last._

"We don't care about your freaking Krokonomicon!" I said. 'lol, alright, I think Marleybone is the next place, that was the final boss of Krokotopia.' Said Chris. "Very good, very good indeed. I am impressed, but you will not make it much farther. My minions will defeat you! And how about I make it a bit more permanent." Said Malistaire with an evil laugh. The symbols of their schools surrounded Chris and Aaron. As if they were teleporting. When it cleared though, I saw two shocked teenagers had taken their place, still wearing their characters clothes though. "Um, don't tell me you two are stuck in the game now too!" I said. "Well, we're fucked." Said Chris, with a fairly strong Australian accent. "Great." I said, throwing my hands up in the air. Malistaire laughed again. "Have a good time." He said before vanishing. "Well shit." Said Aaron-Tey. _I should probably call him Tey since that's his name._ I thought. "This isn't good." I said. "What? Not good that you're stuck inside a game with two fourteen year old gamers? Yeah, I agree not the best situation ever." Said Chris. "Hey I didn't mean it like that! I meant it's not good because if we can't get me out, you guys will be stuck here too! At least before you guys could still live on in the real world even if it turned out that I'd be stuck here for the rest of my life!" I said quickly. "That's okay Anna, we've just got more of a reason to do this now. Trust me, we will make it through." Said Chris calmly. "Or die trying." Said Tey. "Literally, die. If we are dead at the end of a battle without being revived that'll probably be then end of us. Sure, we might be ghosts, but I doubt we'll be able to continue on as ghosts." I said. The two boys nodded. "Alright then, let's get going!" Said Chris, taking charge again.

**Ohh, not good! Will we survive? Of course, we are awesome! Right…? We're not going to make it, are we? Well crap. But we will try our best! There is still a chance! I hope you like this story!**

**-Minecast Chris  
©**


End file.
